


Dark Desires

by beforeclocks



Series: Drabble 123 [17]
Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan doesn't understand these feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Desires

The House of Jones is eerily quiet. Not that Dan doesn't like being alone, but Jones had said he'd be at home and Dan can't help but worry a little.

When Dan wanders into the lounge, he finds Jones collapsed on the couch. 'Collapsed' doesn't quite describe the sleeping man – graceful though he is during the day, when he sleeps he looks like a dog. A slobbery one.

Dan wonders if it'd be too weird to brush away the hair that's fallen into Jones' eye.

He mentally shakes himself and goes to make a cup of coffee. With brandy in.


End file.
